Yugioh dm: Fallen former pharaoh
by AtemLeonardo
Summary: Yami's in hospital, hospitalized. Yugi's always there for him. Right?
1. Sorta full story Alr

"Yami wake up! I'm begging you!" shouted Yugi Muto. Yami had been hit at the back of his head by a bat by the bullies. "Yami..." Yugi mumbled, his voice muffled as he buried his face in his arms. "Other me.." Yugi thought. "What's going on?" Joey asked, walking over. As he looked at Yami, his face dimmed. "Oh my. I'll call the ambulance right away." "Hurry!" Yugi replied, his voice sounding tense.

"Yugi...where am I...?" sounded a weak and shaky voice in Yugi's mind. "AIBOU! ANSWER ME PLEASE!" "Other me...you're in the sennen puzzle..." Yami started to tear. "Aibou..." Yugi held his partner. "Yes?" "What's going to happen to me?" "I don't know. You're being warded at the moment." Yami cried as he hugged his Aibou. "I don't want to die." Yugi sighed and brushed his hair. "Who said you would?" "I did."

"Emergency!" shouted a paramedic. Slowly, with his partner, they slowly lifted the teen up onto a stretcher. "Must I follow?" Yugi asked. "Yes." Once the doors to the ambulance were closed, Yugi stared at his other self. "Why'd you do that?" He questioned. "Do...what...?" Yami asked with a shaky voice. "You knew that the bullet will go straight for me, yet you took it." Yami offered a weak smile. "I can't afford to lose you." "Me neither."

The moment they arrived at the hospital, Yami was sent to the emergency ward. A few hours after the doctors have checked Yami, Yugi was finally allowed in. A doctor walked up to him. "He's a tough kid I must say. He kept squirming in pain and met mumbling Yugi. But glad he's sleeping now." Yugi rushed into the room, a wave of emotions swept under him. Yami was surrounded by machines and wires attached to his body. It looked painful. Nevertheless, Yami also had an oxygen mask, followed by a bandage over his left eye. "Oh god...Yami..." Yugi thought. He knew that his other self would be in the sennen puzzle sleeping too. Not long after, a young man stepped into the ward. Yugi glanced at him. He wore a dark blue jacket, nothing like the doctors would wear. "Is this Yami's ward?" He asked in a calm voice. "Yes, why?" Yugi replied, shaken that he could be an assasin. "Oh er yeah. You don't know me. I'm your senior by one and Yami's classmate. I'm here to send him this." He took out a box, and it read, "Rest well Yami. This is a gift from class 4P1." "So...uh see ya." The man said, waving. Yugi quickly stood up and held the man by his shoulder. "Who are you?" The man smiled. "Yasahiro. Yasahiro Sotara. Nice to meet you." Before he left, he gave a heart warming smile. "Tell Yami the class of 4P1 said hi.

"Hi...Yami..." Yugi whispered when Yami opened his eyes. His eyes became more greyish-purple. "What's wrong with you?" Yugi mummered. Yami stared at the boy. "Yugi...I can't talk in the physical world..." said a voice in his puzzle. "You want me to talk to you in the puzzle Yami?" Yami nodded, closing his eyes. Darkness envoloped around Yugi. "Yami!" Yugi screamed, hugging his still standing partner. "What's happening to me? I can't open my eyes." Yami coughed before falling. Yugi held him firmly. "You caused this." said another voice that didn't belong to his. "You caused this to happen. You're leading me to my death." Yugi glanced at his partner. "Are you really saying that? Do you really mean it?" "I should not have sacrifised myself for you. You ruined my life." Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes. "You...You...I DIDN'T CAUSE ANYTHING YAMI! LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Don't hide from the truth kid." Yugi started to cry. "I'M OUT!" He disappeared, leaving the former pharoah to stand there in silence.

Yugi ran away, crying. _Did he really mean that? Wait--Could that have been him? I know he wouldn't blame others right?_ Yugi sat outside the hospital, and that was when his phone rang. "Hello?" he called. No answer came from the caller. "Uhm...Hello?!" Yugi started to panic. "Fff...fff." He heard. "Is anyone there...?" "**Clang! clang!**" Yugi screamed in fear. "AGHHHHHHH!" he heard a scream from the caller, then the call ended. Yugi was pretty much shakened. He rushed back to Yami's ward, resting his head on Yami's hand. _Whatever that was...I don't **EVER** want to see or hear that again._

"Yami! Open your eyes this instant!" Whispered a voice. Confused, Yami opened his eyes. "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** Yami raised his eyebrow. "It's your birthday silly!" Yugi laughed. Joey patted Yami on the back. "Relax dude! We're here." Téa giggled. "Hai Yami!" Yami said nothing in return. He just gave a grin. "Can't he say anything?" asked Tristan. (Honda in Japanese.) Yugi shook his head. "While he's stuck like this, his vocal cords aren't allowed to function." Joey blinked. Sadly, Yami couldn't eat his cake. "We can't preserve cake for long..." Téa gasped, realizing the problem. Yami stared at his blanket. "Sigh..." Joey mumbled. "Well, it's past visiting hours. Let Yami rest." Tristan told everyone. "I'll stay." Yugi smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami's eyes flew open at a sound. It clanged, and Yami could feel it right beside him. "Who-Who is there?" He thought. But as he glanced around, he heaved a sigh of relief. "No one..." he answered his own question. He laid back onto bed, and tried closing his eyes but the sound came back, this time coming closer and closer. Yami wanted to scream for help, but because of his chords he couldn't. He was terrified now. He hid under his blanket, and peeked over it. "Nothing...Chill out Yami. It's just your head." He thought. But now, the clanging sound sounded like it was right outside the door to his ward. The door opened, but no one entered. Yami nearly wanted to faint from shock, and then he smiled. "Maybe it's just door malfunction." He thought as he tucked himself in bed.

"Morning Yami!" said a familiar voice beside him. His partner and Téa had come to visit him. "How are you feeling?" Téa asked. Yami still couldn't speak, but gave a slight nod. "Hey, Yami? I didn't notice that big scratch on your left arm. Yami shifted his eyes to see, and jumped when he saw it. Blood oozed out from the wound. Yami gasped, and shook his head hard. "_I didn't do anything, let alone feel anything!"_ He said to his aibou in the puzzle. "_Did anything happen last night?" Yugi replied. "Heck if I know. The door opened by itself...then I slept." Yami mummered. "Hey, maybe someone waited till you fell asleep, knowing you have a tendency to uh...mmm...Well, you always fall asleep often."_ "_I do?" Yami asked. "Yeah, you always sleep whenever you come home from school." Yugi giggled. Yami rolled his eyes. "I'm terrified Yugi, I don't want to sustain worse injuries..." He cried. "Hey...why're you crying? Calm down, I'll stay with you the whole night." Yugi suggested. "Really? Thanks!" Yami exclaimed, wiping his tears. _By then, Yami had already fallen asleep.

_M-Mahado!" (Mahad) cried Atem (Yami Yugi), running into Mahad's arms. "Hm?" "I'm scared!" He exclaimed. "About?" "Monsters!" "Ah, a nightmare." Atem stared at him with tears. "Is it normal to have a nightmare Mahado?" He asked. "Yes. Everyone has nightmares Pharaoh." Atem's face softened, and grinned. "What can I dream about?" "Anything you can ever imagine."_ It was 7a.m. more scratches appeared on Yami's flesh, ripping through his skin. Joey blinked at him. "Yo, Yam, the heck bout the wounds? You commitin suicide?" Yami glanced at himself. _"WHAT? NO!" _ He shouted, but his voice not audible."Yuge, what's going on with you? It's like everytime I come you gain more injuries." Yami wrote down on a piece of paper: It happened overnight while I was sleeping.

"Ah, uh okay." Joey said gulping. He was afraid that Yami would probably die, but whoever was doing this to him, could also attack anyone in this room at anytime. He had to be careful.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hi Mana!" Atem smiled. Mana grinned back. "We haven't been able to see each other lately..." She whispered. Atem nodded. "This pharaoh thing's keeping me from talking. Sorry." He apologised. Mana sighed. She wished the two of them could be together forever. Meanwhile, something watched them from the dark. "**Theeeyy...arreeeeee...unppporrrrtecttted mmmmaaastter...**__" it said. "**Mmmmmusst I Kill thhhhhheeemmm nnnowwwww...?" "Later..." **__The shadowed figure smirked, and stalked them for hours. Soon, it was already 9.00p.m. Atem and Mana were saying their goodbyes when a dragged voice pierced through their conversation. **"Heeeellllooo...chillllldrrrreeennnn..."**__ "Eek!" Mana shrieked and jumped into Atem's arms. "What do you want?" He asked.** "Yoooouuu...anddd.d...the...girl..." **"What??"The shadowed figure then revealed his true self, and Atem's eyes widened with fear. It was like a demon, but far worse. Though, it didn't have wings. The demonic like figure had claws the size of the 15 year old Atem's palm. **"Commmmmeeee wiiiithhhhh meeee chhhhilllldddrrreeen..." **It said. Atem shoved Mana off. "Ow!" she groaned. "Run!" He shouted. Mana stopped. "You..." "I'll catch up, run!" Mana nodded and took off. Atem glared at the demon. "Please! Go away!" The demonic creature reached for Atem, but he quickly gave it a kick. But, his kick was like a pillow hitting a wall. No pain. The demonic figure reached for his leg, its claws sinking into his flesh, touching his bone. "GHHHAAHHHHHH!" Atem screamed in pain, and with his other leg, he kicked it in the face. "Aghh!" He shouted as the claws sank farther. Tears streamed down his face. The demon smriked and threw the boy across the ground. It licked his blood off his fingers, and laughed. **"Myyyy myyyy boy...youuuuuuu rrrreeealllly hhhavvveee aaaaa nnnniiiiceeeee blooddddd ffflflllooww..."**__ Atem grabbed his wound and wept. Suddenly, a card flew out from his deck that he and Yugi made. He flipped it over. "Ra..." He thought. He felt the light blind him a little. A bird looking monster glanced at the pharaoh. It picked Atem up. "What happened." Was what Atem had heard. "H-He...I..." Just then, the monster had clawed at Ra, causing it to split, and letting Atem fall to his death._Agh!" Yami shouted in his mind as he jerked up. "What was that..." He thought. Then, he felt his sweat. "Oh...a nightmare..." He rested his head onto a pillow. "I'm afraid to sleep now..." he thought as he glanced at the clock. 3 a.m. sharp.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami: Great. You're gonna make my life a living hell?

Author: Maybe, maybe not.

Yami: You little--

Author: Let's start this joy ride! In a way.

"_Get out of my head..." _Yami mumbled as he tossed and turned in bed, waking the other him up. "Yami, I told you, the water is on your right!" He chided. "Other me?" He asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Yami had his eyes closed, but by the look of his face, Yugi could tell something was bothering him. "Yami, wake up." But, Yami didn't. At least, he stopped fidgeting. Yugi stared at his partner. "Mou hitori no boku, what's going on?" Just then, Yami shook violently, and moans could be heard.

"This must be happening in the _sennen_ puzzle" Yugi thought. He reached for the puzzle and entered it. "I think the stress of being in the hospital for too long was the cause for this." Yugi thought as he glanced around. "Wow...I haven't been here so long that I haven't noticed the change." This time, the puzzle seemed darker than before. He walked up to Yami's soul room and knocked. "Hello?" The door creaked opened. Inside, Yami was crying as someone held a knife at his head. "Yami!" Yugi thought. _"**There's no one to save you child. Why bother trying to call for help? After all, you're in the puzzle.**" _The man said. He gripped Yami's neck tightly. Yugi thought that he would never see this etched on Yami's face. Fear.

"_L-Let me...go...please..." _The other him pleaded. Yugi just stood there. He was stunned as he had never seen Yami been afraid. He was bleeding quite badly, and he had tears streaming down his bloody cheeks. **_And why should I do that?"_** The man asked. Yami stood up and punched him hard across the face. Yugi finally smiled. That was the Yami he'd remembered. Suddenly, the man uttered a word that Yugi thought he would never hear again. Yami had been lifted off the ground, and faw away from it. **_"Nice hitting me, but that's the only time you'll be hitting me. _**The man laughed before squeezing Yami's neck tightly. Yugi watched as his partner was strangled to death. But a few minutes later, he stopped. The man had lowered him down. With one arm, he lifted the teen and carried him on his shoulders and walked farther into the room. Yugi squinted his eyes to see. The man had tied a rope around Yami's neck. He was standing above a stool, as he had lost all hope. Yugi gasped when he realised that what the man was doing was brutal. He was going to hang the other him. Just before he could react, the man let go off the rope, letting Yami's body sway.

"Hey you! Yeah you!" Yugi shouted. Yami's eyes shifted to Yugi. "_A...ibou...?_" The man grabbed the rope. "**_So, you know of this vessel?" _**Yugi gritted his teeth. He hated to be called that. Yami glanced at his partner. "_Get OUT OF __HERE!" _Yami screamed. Yugi gasped. "Why?!" he shouted. The man edged closer and he held a pocket knife. "Eek!" Yugi staggered backwards and fell. "W-" The man smirked. "_GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_ Yami shouted. He was not swaying, and he was free. He activated his duel disk. "_I will make sure to end you...FOR HURTING ME AND MY OTHER SELF!"_ He summoned slifer and killed the man. Yami fell to his knees and wept. Yugi gasped and ran to his side. "What's wrong?" "I nearly..." Yugi shushed him. "Let's sleep peacefully this time other me." Yami shoved his land aside. Yugi gasped in shock. "What's going on??" Yami started tearing. He hugged his aibou. "I want to get out of this **_nightmare._**"


End file.
